Bajo la Luna Llena
by Angiebcn89
Summary: Ruby no podía confiar en que su lobo no saliera aquella noche, pero con la inesperada ayuda de la nueva sheriff de la ciudad, todo podía ocurrir.


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer one shot... No os diré nada de él para que lo leáis vosotros/as mismos/as, porque si os digo "es muy cutre" diréis "pues no la leo" y si os digo "es genial!" puesss quedaréis decepcionados xD (Realmente espero que no jajaja) Bueno, ya estoy dando pistas... Pero bueno, esta es la versión traducida, ya que escribí el fic directamente en inglés, pero en fin, que me lío._

_Tengo que agradecer a Azu y Syl. A una por animarme a empezarlo, y a otra por animarme a seguirlo. También a Noe ya que fue una de las primeras personas que lo leyó, no entero, cuando lo empecé... Así que a las tres, muchas gracias por esto y por todo en general. Os quiero, aunque no os lo diga! xD_

_Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo... Pero leed pensando que es mi primera historia y todo esto es nuevo para mí. Sin más dilación... xDD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time (Érase Una Vez) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**BAJO LA LUNA LLENA****  
**

Fue la noche anterior a la luna llena cuando todo empezó. Era la hora de cerrar, y la cafetería ya estaba vacía. Bueno, casi. Emma estaba ahí, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina con sus ojos fijos en Ruby. Llevaba aquella vieja camiseta roja que Emma le regaló por ayudarle en aquel caso en la comisaría. Ahí estaba ella en la cocina de la cafetería intentando hacerse algo de comer, pero cuando sabía que había alguien mirándola, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. _Especialmente_ si ese alguien era nadie más que Emma.

Era difícil para Ruby estar cerca de Emma cuando estaban solas. En esos momentos, el lobo que tenía dentro tenía el impulso de salir, pero Ruby tenía que mantenerlo dentro e intentar no entrar en un cambio corporal instantáneo. Por suerte siempre podía hacerlo, así que nadie salía herido nunca.

En algún momento los huevos que estaba friendo para Emma y para ella empezaron a quemarse, y Ruby no podía con ello aunque lo intentaba con todas sus ganas.

"¡Apágalo, Ruby, apágalo!" dijo Emma, moviendo sus brazos como si fuese algún tipo de ventilador.

"Bueno, lo haría si pudiera, ¡pero obviamente no puedo!" gritó Ruby, intentando parar el desastre que estaba creando inintencionadamente. Para cuando terminó de decir eso, Emma ya había apagado el fuego y apartado la sartén. "Gracias. De nuevo. No sé por qué me siguen pasando estas cosas".

Bueno, _lo sabía_… pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. De hecho, _no podía_. Tan valiente como podía parecer por fuera, por dentro era tan tímida como podía ser posible, y decir algo como eso estaba fuera de su mente. Lo que no sabía era que no necesitaba decir nada. Emma tenía esa especie de sexto sentido que le hacía saber cuando alguien mentía o decía la verdad. Era bastante útil para ella al ser sheriff, porque podía saber cuando alguien mentía una y otra vez. Por alguna razón, con Ruby era aún más fácil saberlo. Lo que a ella le gustaba llamar 'superpoder' era extrañamente más fuerte con ella.

"¿Por qué me miras así? Ya te he dado las gracias… Lo siento, no volverá a pasar" dijo Ruby con cara de tristeza.

"_¡Ja, ja y una vez más, já! _Eso es lo que siempre dices, y _SIEMPRE_ ocurre otra vez… No te preocupes, al menos nunca te haces daño. O mucho daño. ¿Quieres que esté siempre aquí? Ya sabes, para que no quemes la cafetería entera o algo…"

"Bueno," dijo Ruby, haciendo una larga pausa para respirar y pensar en cómo diría lo siguiente. "creo que tú eres la razón por la que inexplicablemente tiendo a quemarlo todo sin darme cuenta". Se detuvo de nuevo para mirar a Emma a los ojos. "¿Qué? Es decir… me haces ponerme nerviosa y patosa cuando estamos juntas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti". Miró fijamente a Emma, como si buscara algún tipo de respuesta a eso, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

En lugar de eso, todo lo que Emma dijo fue "¿Puedo quedarme con esos huevos quemados? Así también me gustan".

Ruby tenía 'sorprendida' escrito por toda la cara y se las ingenió para soltar un simple "Sí". No podía apartar la vista de Emma mientras ella salía de la cafetería.

Ruby siempre había sentido una conexión diferente con Emma a la del resto de la gente. Esperando que nada cambiara, se dirigió a casa para descansar, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser realmente largo y cansado, como siempre pasaba durante _esos días del mes_.

Emma tampoco pudo dormir bien aquella noche. Se sentía como una idiota por escapar de esa manera, pero nunca fue buena expresando sentimientos. No es que no los tuviese, como los demás, es que nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos o de ningún sentimiento en general. Era difícil para ella. Quizá es porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de mostrarlos, y por eso no sabía cómo expresarlos.

Era muy pronto por la mañana cuando Emma apareció por la cafetería. Incluso más pronto de lo normal. Pero estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en la chica de la vieja camiseta roja. Ruby estaba allí, abriendo la cafetería y preparándolo todo para los madrugadores de la ciudad. Cuando vio a Emma entrar por la puerta empezó a sonrojarse, y su cara empezó a ponerse del color de su nombre.

"Hola", dijo finalmente.

Emma la miró directamente. "Lo siento. No sé qué me ocurrió anoche… Supongo que estaba un poco—"

"No tienes que decir nada. No importa", la interrumpió Ruby, aunque de verdad quería saber qué estaba pasando en la mente de la rubia. "Estoy segura de que todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por alguna razón".

"¡No! Pero… me refiero… Quería disculparme. No estuvo bien que me fuese así. Debí haberte dicho algo… no he podido dormir pensando en muchas cosas, especialmente en ti. No me resulta fácil expresar mis sentimientos o escuchar a otros expresar los suyos".

"Ssshh… Para. No tienes por qué hacerlo. _DE VERDAD_". Pausó por un largo rato, durante el cual Emma la miró exactamente igual que la noche anterior. "Bueno, ¿quieres que te dé tu pedido de siempre?"

Emma siguió mirándola sin decir una palabra. Tras un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola embobada y despertándose de su ensueño finalmente dijo "Sí, por favor. Pero me lo tomaré aquí… todavía no me voy a la oficina, es demasiado pronto", pausó, "quizá podrías sentarte aquí y compartir el desayuno conmigo".

Ruby miró fijamente a Emma durante un segundo con sus ojos color avellana antes de decir "Me encantaría, pero te-" cuando Emma la interrumpió rápidamente

"No, no, no. No aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta. Por favor, siéntate conmigo".

Ruby vaciló por un momento antes de sentarse en el reservado en el que estaba Emma, justo delante de ella. "Puedo prepararte un sándwich… es muy pronto, tendrás hambre a media mañana… Paga la casa".

"Oh, no, no. No te preocupes, creo que será un día vago en la oficina así que vendré aquí si lo necesito", pausó, "siempre es un placer verte". ¿Qué fue eso? Emma se sorprendió con sus propias palabras. "Es decir…"

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir", dijo Ruby, terminando la frase de Emma.

"Ruby… Sé que es ese día del mes. Y sé que nadie más lo sabe excepto la Abuela, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, no importa lo que ocurra".

"¿Cómo… cómo diablos lo sabes? ¡¿Has estado _espiándome_?!" preguntó Ruby, aunque sentía que no quería saber la respuesta.

"¡No! ¡Dios, no! Sabes que tengo esa especie de 'superpoder', ¿no? Bueno, no sé por qué pero contigo es como más poderoso. Y sabía que tenías algo en ti desde el momento en que te conocí". Emma paró un momento antes de que Ruby pensase que esto era de locos. "Y también sé que te gusto… Y tú también me gustas pero esta estúpida mente mía no me lo deja decir en voz alta por alguna razón, y ahora me siento culpable por haber huido ayer y por venirte hoy aquí a decirte todo esto cuando ya debes tener mucho en la cabeza, y por favor, párame ya porque no creo que pueda decir nada más sin estropear esto".

Para cuando Emma dijo eso último, Ruby ya estaba mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó a la rubia y justo cuando las dos estaban realmente cerca, le suspiró… "Eres adorable".

Emma la miró directamente a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y le cogió de su barbilla para hacer que la mirase. La besó con cuidado al principio. Después más fuerte. Se había dado cuenta de que éste era su primer beso, y era perfecto. El lugar perfecto, el momento perfecto. Era el lugar donde Emma vio a Ruby por primera vez el primer día que llegó a Storybrooke. Se enamoró de ella a primera vista, aunque nunca admitiría eso. Incluso recordaba lo que la morena llevaba puesto aquel día. Pero tampoco admitiría nunca eso. Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel momento, ya que entonces nunca habría esperado expresar sus sentimientos hacia alguien, mucho menos a Ruby. Pero lo hizo, y compartir su primer beso justo después de abrirse por fin era el momento perfecto.

Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Diciéndolo todo sin soltar una sola palabra. En ese momento todo era… simplemente increíble. Más que eso, se _sentía_ increíble. Fue Emma la que habló primero.

"Siento romper este increíble momento… pero tengo que irme a la comisaría y tú tienes que abrir la cafetería.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó Ruby, "sólo quiero ir contigo y mirarte mientras trabajas"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso tiene que ser lo más aburrido del mundo!" dijo Emma, riéndose, aunque por dentro pensaba que esa idea era perfecta. "No, no, quédate aquí y trabaja, ¡no quiero tener que reportarte porque dejes a la gente morir del hambre porque no estás haciendo tu trabajo! Vamos, te llamaré más tarde… y te veré esta noche, si no antes. Quiero llevarte a un sitio".

"Vale, vale, pero sigo prefiriendo ir a la comisaría contigo".

"Sé que sí, cariño, ¡sé que sí!" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual todavía tenía el cartel de CERRADO en ella.

"¡Oye, espera!" gritó Ruby justo antes de que la rubia saliese. Se fue hasta ella, la besó una vez más y dijo "Estaré esperando tu llamada… Y espero verte antes de la noche". Justo después de eso Emma salió, dirigiéndose a la comisaría, y Ruby se quedó ahí, mirando como desaparecía de su vista al alejarse.

* * *

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando el teléfono de la cafetería empezó a sonar, y aunque podía ser cualquiera, el corazón de Ruby dejó de latir por un segundo. Contestó y escuchó inmediatamente la voz de Emma al otro lado.

"Oye, ¿crees que hoy podrías cerrar la cafetería más pronto?"

"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?" inquirió Ruby.

"Te lo dije, quiero llevarte a un sitio. No te asustes".

"_Tú_ deberías asustarte… Ya sabes lo que ocurre hoy. Es decir, esta noche".

"Lo sé, es exactamente por lo que quiero llevarte esta noche a un lugar", dijo Emma.

"Bueno, entonces cerraré incluso antes para poder hablar de ello. Pero no te preocupes, no hay demasiado que contar y no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas".

"Ahora tus problemas también son los míos", dijo la rubia con fuerza y confianza, "y no te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada".

"Lo sé, sé que no necesito hacerlo… pero quiero hacerlo", pausó, "cerraré sobre las ocho u ocho y media y… ¿te veo en la comisaría?"

"De acuerdo, vienes tú aquí y nos vamos", dijo Emma con una sonrisa en su casa, aunque la morena no podía verla, "¡Te veo esta noche!" y colgaron.

Después de colgar, Ruby se sintió estúpida. Empezó a preocuparse por hacerle daño. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer lobo. Y se transformaría esa noche. Justo delante de ella. ¿Y si le hacía daño? Estaba claro que ella no quería, ¿pero qué pasaría si no podía controlar a su lobo interior como cada luna llena? Sintió que quería vomitar… No quería herir quien se había convertido en la persona que más le importaba.

* * *

"No tienes que preocuparte, ¿sabes?" dijo Emma, quien había pasado un rato mirándola desde la puerta.

"Pero sí tengo, ¿sabes? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera son las 8 y te dije que iría yo allí", dijo la morena, intentando no sonreír.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero fue un día aburrido en la oficina y no estaba haciendo exactamente nada, así que vine antes. Espero que no te importe".

"Pues claro que no. Ya ves, aquí tampoco hay mucha gente, así que déjame cerrar y podemos irnos".

"De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte", se ofreció Emma y se puso a ello.

Ruby empezó a guardarlo todo mientras Emma la miraba de reojo a la vez que fregaba los dos o tres platos que había en el fregadero, esperando que alguien los lavase. Terminó en un momento y siguió mirando a la otra chica.

"Dios, eres preciosa", Emma se sorprendió a sí misma al decirlo.

"¡Para! Me vas a hacer sonrojar…" dijo ella, que ya estaba sonrojada. "¿Y desde cuándo dices cosas así, eh?"

"Pues realmente no lo sé. Eh", se burló la rubia.

"De acuerdo, terminé. Ya podemos irnos… ¿Pero a dónde me vas a llevar?" Preguntó Ruby, intentando no preocuparse… más.

"A algún lugar. No te preocupes, de verdad, estará bien… Sólo entra en el coche".

Ruby empezó a asustarse. ¿Que entre en el coche? ¿A dónde iban? Pero tan asustada como podía estar, confiaba en Emma con todo su corazón. Se subió al coche y esperó a que Emma condujese por un rato antes de empezar a hablar.

"Verás… no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Es decir, nunca pensé que alguien además de la Abuela sabría esto de mí. Y después llegaste a mi vida y me dijiste que lo sabías y de repente todo cambió", pausó otra vez esperando algún tipo de respuesta que nunca llegó. "No es algo malo, lo sabes. Pero en fin. Quería hablarte sobre lo de… lo del lobo".

"Yyyy hemos llegado", dijo Emma mientras detenía el coche. "Ven" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ruby se sintió estúpida de nuevo. ¿Estaba Emma siquiera escuchándola? Sabía que no tenía que decirle nada porque ya lo sabía todo, pero aun así, si quería explicarse, lo mínimo que podía hacer Emma era escucharla.

Emma le tendió la mano a la morena, ayudándola a salir del coche. Guió a Ruby a través del bosque a un precioso claro donde podían ver la luna llena, brillando más fuerte que nunca. Ruby estaba sorprendida. Era el lugar más bonito que había visto en su vida, y estaba justo ahí, a unos minutos de donde ella había vivido toda su vida. Bueno, casi.

"Aquí". Dijo Emma. "Quería que hablásemos… aquí".

"¿Por qué aquí?" Preguntó Emma sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

"Porque… encontré este lugar justo después de salir anoche de la cafetería. Fui a dar una vuelta y aparecí aquí", Emma pausó por un segundo. Vio que la morena fruncía el ceño y añadió "es decir, necesitaba pensar en lo que me dijiste y en cómo arreglar la forma en la que respondí, y terminé aquí. Después me acosté en el suelo y miré a la luna. Y todo estaba claro".

"¿Todo…?" preguntó Ruby, que no sabía a qué se refería la rubia.

"Sí. Quiero intentar algo. Quiero hacer que te olvides del lobo. Pero tienes que confiar en mí".

"Pero eso no explica por qué no dijiste nada en el coche cuando estaba hablándote", dijo Ruby, molesta.

"Lo sé, siento mucho eso. No sabía qué decir… sabes que no soy como Shakespeare en lo que a expresarme se refiere", pausó, "pero estamos aquí y de verdad necesito que confíes en mí".

"Confío en ti, pero también estoy preocupada por ti. No quiero hacerte daño si algo va mal… No sé de qué es capaz el lo—".

"Ssshh… Sólo olvídalo. El lobo no existe. No está aquí".

Emma se acercó a ella lentamente, la miró por un segundo y sonrió antes de besarla. Se arrodillaron mientras se besaban, y terminaron acostándose en el suelo como Emma había hecho sola la noche anterior. Se separaron y ambas miraron a la luna.

"Mírala. Es preciosa. Casi tanto como tú".

"Emma…"

"Ssshh, te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no pienses en el lobo… solamente no pienses en él. Por favor…"

Ruby no dijo nada. En su lugar, miró a la luna, y Emma tenía razón. Era preciosa. Todo el lugar era precioso. Y lo que la rubia intentaba hacer por ella era una locura, pero increíble. Nunca sintió que le importase a nadie… Exceptuando a la Abuela. Pero Emma le demostró que se equivocaba.

"De acuerdo, confío en ti, lo intentaré", dijo finalmente.

"Hazlo o no lo hagas, ¡pero no lo intentes!" Respondió Emma.

Ruby empezó a reírse a carcajadas antes de decir "¡¿De verdad estás citando a Yoda?!"

"Ooohh, ¿así que eres una Warsie? ¡Eso sí que no lo sabía!" Emma no pudo evitar reírse también, sabiendo que ese pequeño truco suyo estaba funcionando.

"¡No lo soy! ¡¿Pero quién no conoce a Yoda?!" dijo Ruby, todavía riéndose. Eso era lo mejor que había escuchado en todo el día. Sin contar, claro, todas aquellas cosas bonitas que le había dicho la misma Emma rato antes.

Tras eso ambas estaban ahí acostadas, en el suelo, mirando a la luna, mirando a la otra chica. Pero Emma no podía evitar mirar a la morena mientras ella miraba a la luna. Ruby parecía concentrada, como si realmente intentase no preocuparse por nada.

"Mira", dijo Emma, intentando escoger las palabras correctas para no recordarle al lobo, "me gustas, me preocupo por ti, y eres lo primero en lo que pienso cada mañana y lo último antes de irme a dormir. Nunca te dejaría caer, estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites".

"Emma…" pausó, "nadie ha hecho nunca nada como esto por mí, y pensaba honestamente que tú serías la última en hacerlo, pero me demostraste que me equivocaba una y otra vez".

"Ruby, nunca pensé que podría decirle algo así a nadie", dijo ella con una sonrisa, y la besó una vez más.

Ruby entonces miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia, y con una sonrisa en su cara y pura emoción recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le susurró al oído un "_te quiero_".

Emma le dio un largo y apasionado beso bajo la luz de la luna. Sus lenguas se fundían en una cuando compartían ese momento en la preciosa y fría noche. En algún momento Emma rompió ese beso y empezó a besarle el cuello a la morena, acariciando su espalda con sus manos desnudas, y moviéndolas lentamente hacia abajo, disfrutando cada paso del camino.

Ruby agarró a Emma por la barbilla e hizo que la besara de nuevo en los labios, y rápidamente movió su mano derecha hacia abajo, poniéndola en la entrepierna de la rubia, y empezó a tocarla en sus partes femeninas. Emma se sintió excitada… es más, estaba excitada al sentir los dedos de Ruby dentro de ella. Ahora era la morena quien besaba a Emma en el cuello. Ella también se excitó cuando sintió las manos de Emma paseándose por todo su cuerpo, presionándola contra sí misma, haciendo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina con cada roce de su piel contra la suya. Cuando Ruby presionó un poco más fuerte con sus dedos, Emma alcanzó el clímax, y Ruby, sintiéndola a ella, también lo hizo.

En algún momento ambas se durmieron, y cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana trajeron consigo los primeros sonidos de los animales al despertar, Ruby abrió los ojos para ver a Emma mirándola fijamente. Se sentía increíble.

"Hola…"

"Hola", sonrió.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?"

"Piensa en ello", contestó Emma, sonriendo, incapaz de pensar en algo más que en la chica que tenía delante.

"No me convertí. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?" Ruby estaba sorprendida. "¡Es imposible!"

"No, no lo es, ¡no ocurrió!" Te dije que confiaras en mí, lo hiciste, y no ocurrió nada", dijo Emma con confianza, aunque nunca admitiría que la noche anterior había estado asustada durante un rato.

"¿Pero cómo supiste que…?" Ruby no terminó la pregunta.

"¿Que esto funcionaría? No lo sabía. De hecho, no sabía qué habría podido hacer si algo hubiese ido mal. Pero tenía una corazonada… y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo".

"Estás loca, ¡¿lo sabías?!" dijo Ruby, besándola.

"Estoy loca… por ti. Te quiero. Sólo quería ayudarte", admitió finalmente.

"Y lo hiciste, cariño. Lo hiciste totalmente".

* * *

_Buuuuuueno, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es un poco cutre y que la escenita sexy (?) es un poco awkward. pero entre que es mi primera historia y que no tengo práctica y que estoy vergonzosa (ejem) no he sabido hacerlo mejor. Supongo que con práctica, todo mejora... _

_Una vez más, ¡gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlo! Cualquier comentario o crítica, por favor, adelante... Prometo no enfadarme ni nada de eso :P_


End file.
